


Sunset Orange

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Feels, Mild Hurt/Comfort, sibling antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: He was a Kageyama and a Choi. Family meant everything to both sides of his genes.So why couldn't he send a simple present to his sister?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Komori Motoya, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya & Miya Atsumu
Series: Days of December [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 68





	Sunset Orange

**Author's Note:**

> lists/BAUBLES/sleigh

Motoya practically glittered with how happy he was. Not only did the training camp go well, but he had also gained two adorable kohai! Even Kiyoomi seemed to like them despite the rocky start with Kageyama.

Right now, he could see his old friend ordering from the Fuji cafe in one of Tokyo’s malls-not the one they usually went to when Motoya and his team usually dragged the ace out which meant Kiyoomi would hover over the barista to make sure the hygiene levels were to his taste-and Atsumu and Hoshiumi were with him, ordering for themselves, Motoya, and the kohai. And speaking of the kohai…

He nudged Kageyama and grinned at them. “Got any major plans this holiday?”

Chigaya smiled a little. “We’re supposed to visit family down in Kanagawa. I think mom mentioned something about visiting the beach, but I don’t know if she was saying that to mess with dad or not. He doesn’t like sand,” Chigaya clarified when he saw Motoya’s confused expression.

Motoya laughed. “Kiyoomi-kun doesn’t either.” He looked at Kageyama. “What about you? Any plans?”

“Huh?” Gaze tearing away from his hoodie’s drawstring, blue eyes blinked rapidly before he shook his head. “Oh, uh. I don’t know. Something’s going on at mom’s company and dad’s in Pohang with my aunt and her family.”

The libero frowned. Did that mean he was home alone? He made to ask more when Kageyama reeled back and jerked Chigaya in front of him, bristling like a startled cat. Following his gaze to Atsumu, Motoya blinked with confusion.

Atsumu had a miffed expression as he approached with Hoshiumi beside him, Kiyoomi a little behind. “What’s with the look?” 

“You got eggnog?” Kageyama inquired, looking horrified when Atsumu nodded. “What kind of monster are you?!”

“Eggnog’s good!” Atsumu squawked. 

“It’s an abomination!” Chigaya was shrinking in Kageyama’s grasp as the two snapped at each other.

“No it ain’t!”

“It is when you mistake for milk!”

Hoshiumi cackled. “Did you use it for cereal or something?” Understanding dawned.

“I was five and no one else was awake for me to translate the kanji.”

“Translate?” Kyoomi repeated, cutting Atsumu off as he passed over Motoya’s caramel brulée latte. “Did you not grow up learning Japanese?”

“I lived in Pohang, South Korea before mom and dad returned to Miyagi,” Kageyama answered, side eyeing Atsumu as he released Chigaya and took the hot chocolate Hoshiumi passed him. “Hangul is similar, but still different from kana.”

“Is that why you were late to the training camp? You misread the kana?” Chigaya asked, sipping at his chai tea. He froze beneath Kageyama’s unimpressed look. “Sorry.”

Motoya laughed and patted his back. “Don’t mind, Kage-kun. We all have trouble with kanji from time to time.”

“I don’t,” Kiyoomi voiced plainly, sipping his ginger tea.

Seeing the even more unimpressed look aimed at Kiyoomi, Motoya coughed to hide a laugh as Kageyama turned to Hoshiumi and asked if there was a mini golf at the mall. Kiyoomi looked horrified at the idea. Atsumu cackled while Chigaya smiled a little blankly. Motoya let out a soft chuckle and smiled innocently when Kiyoomi glanced at him.

**♧♧♧♧♧**

"So, Kage-kun," Motoya started as they wandered the mall, the two and Atsumu behind Kiyoomi, Hoshiumi, and Chigaya as they discussed older sister figures and what to get them. He was pleased that Kiyoomi was talking a bit more than he usually would with any acquaintances of his. "Do you have any siblings?"

The younger setter was toying with his drawstring, hot chocolate already finished and tossed away. "Older biological sister and two god-siblings that I'm pretty close to," he answered. "What about you, Komori-san?"

"Younger brother. And Atsumu-kun has a twin brother, right?"

The dyed blond perked up, grinning. "Yep. I'm the older twin." Atsumu cocked his head, staring at Kageyama. "Somethin' the matter, Tobio-kun?"

All he got was an absentminded shrug.

Motoya squinted at a sale sign, thoughts wiggling in his mind. "Kage-kun… does your sister live with you?"

"... not for five years," Kageyama responded.

"How much older is she?" Atsumu asked, leaning closer to the dark haired teen.

"Eight years. Why?"

"Big age gap. Are ya not close?"

"Not since she quit volleyball in high school," Kageyama finally voiced after thinking. "And she moved to Tokyo after she graduated."

Frowning, Motoya gently tugged at Kageyama’s sleeve, earning his full attention. "Kage-kun, when was the last time you spoke to your sister?"

Dark brows furrowed. "About a year ago at our grandfather's funeral." Motoya internally cringed at the void tone; Atsumu was grimacing behind Kageyama. "Before that, it was a week before she moved out."

At his words, Atsumu draped himself over the younger's back. "No calls or emails?" Kageyama shook his head. "Letters?"

"None." He looked away, scowling. Motoya could see he was upset at the memories and felt his stomach churn. Even Kiyoomi's siblings kept on top of communication with him. "I didn't even know she was married either until I met him at the funeral."

Motoya couldn't stop the wince, but at least the setter wasn't looking at him. That wasn't right at all. Did their parents know they had a new son-in-law? Was his sister even there afterwards for the mourning period or did she go right back to Tokyo?

"But…"

He refocused on Kageyama, who had shrunk into his dark blue scarf like a turtle. Atsumu was acting as his shell, hugging the setter-not that Kageyama seemed to notice. "But what?" Motoya gently probed.

"... I still want to give her a gift. Her and her husband." Kageyama admitted with hunched shoulders and fingers being strangled by his drawstring. Motoya watched them, at a loss.

Atsumu found his words before Motoya. "Do ya got any traditions?"

"Family traditions?" Kageyama echoed, craning his head to look at him.

Blond head bobbing, Atsumu clarified. "At home, me'n Osamu make Ma's favorite roll up blender pancakes for breakfast and eat 'em while we open presents." He looked at Motoya. "Do ya got any, Toya-kun?"

The libero practically pounced to answer, draping himself to help make a senpai-Kageyama sandwich. "Yep! My family goes to Tokyo's Disneyland whenever everyone's free, but if not we usually bake treats." He winced a little. "Well, everyone except mom. She's a better chef than a baker."

"My mom tends to destroy cooking devices," Kageyama offered, making them blink in surprise.

"How?" They chorused.

"Dunno. Grandpa said she got it from Grandma Sayuri, though. I got my cooking skills from Grandpa and my overseas family, baking skills from my godmother-she lives beside me." He squirmed a little, but they didn't let him go. "Baubles."

"Baubles?" Motoya repeated, tilting his head.

"My Qiang Zufu-er, grandfather- didn't have a lot when he and his family left China during… I think World War II, but his mother ornaments of all kinds to sell and his father carved wooden decorations. Qiang Zufu did the same when he got older, but more family oriented to make Christmas trees literal family trees. The baubles would be carved with the names of family members, their birthdays, and if they were dead, the days they died." Kageyama slumped a little. "I don't know how to wood carve, though."

Atsumu pinched one of his cheeks, earning a scowl. "An' ya think I can make the pancakes without tearin' 'em? Samu helps me, Tobio-kun, so why don't ya ask yer Zufu? Make yer brother-in-law one. Ya can always paint 'em to add to the family tree, but on a different branch."

Kageyama seemed stunned and Motoya grinned as he hugged them. "I think you gave him an idea," he chirped.

"Guess so," Atsumu grinned back and released Kageyama when he began squirming in earnest. "What color are ya gonna paint 'em?"

"Orange," came the prompt reply and they stared at the rather vicious gleam in his eye. "Miwa hates orange."

They watched him head off to a nearby craft store.

"Atsumu-kun, I think you just started a sibling prank war," Motoya observed, bemused.

"... meh. Can't be any worse than the ones me an' Samu get into."

* * *

"Hey, Miwa?"

Rolling the last kimbap roll and cutting it, Miwa looked up and towards Manabu. "What's up, love?"

He stepped into the kitchen, holding up a box the size of a normal makeup box. "Your brother sent us something."

She almost dropped the knife on her foot, barely making the counter. "Really?" Hope lit embers inside her as she walked towards him. "May I...?"

Manabu handed it to her, wrapping around her like an octopus. "Open it," he encouraged and she did, peeling away tape and wrapping paper until she got to the lid.

The lid opened with ease and she stared at the items cradled by gold and silver tinsel. Wooden baubles, one she recognized since she had it since before she had even been born (Halmeoni had considered them talismans like the _hōko_ dolls since ever bauble made for a child had come out healthy, whether or not the mother was at full health like her mom or with weak health like her aunt). It had been repainted from the faint reddish pink it had been to a sunset orange, a mix of solid orange and warm red and an encompassing purple.

Miwa knew what it meant, what the colors represented, and smiled helplessly as she stared at its pair, Manabu's name and birth date carved into the wood. She pressed her fingertips to her chin and blinked back relieved tears, smiling widely. Tobio had always been better with actions and gifts then words, a trait they both got from the Choi side of the family-Yeong-Hui had to be the oldest tsundere Miwa knew. 

"Hey, Manabu. What do you think we should get Tobio for Christmas?"


End file.
